The present invention pertains to a system for the inspection of parts, and more particularly, to a vision system having a high resolution for a detailed inspection and/or orientation of parts.
Vision systems are widely used to view a part being moved past an inspection station and compare the part with a standard part to determine if the inspected part is within acceptable tolerances. Vision systems are also used to inspect a part and determine if the part should be rotated about an axis in order for the part to be placed into the proper orientation for connection to another part. Currently available inspection and/or orientation systems are relatively expensive and many are designed for use with a specific application.